The Encounter
by poetic heart 75
Summary: A Bar tender runs into a group of WWE Superstars and finds out there's a lot more then meets the eye


Jasmine walked into the bar and noticed a group of guys at the bar talking. She could tell by the stance that at least two of them were athletic. One was at least 6'5 and had tattoos all over his arms. He had on a black shirt and a pair of jeans. He was sitting facing Jasmine as she walked in. Usually, she was attracted to pretty boy actor types. You know the ones that have the good looks and beautiful blue eyes. Killer smile and could talk you out of your pants before you even realized it. He had a little bit of that appeal. He had the blue eyes and the good looks. He had short buzzed hair. At first, glance he looked bald, but upon further looking, it's just shorter hair.

His friend had the military style buzz cut and blue eyes. He had his back to Jasmine, so she couldn't see his face, but from the back he looked good. Nice ass and nice muscular arms. He was dressed in camouflage patterned shorts and a black shirt. No visible ink on him that she could see. He was the odd man out there. He half leaned on the bar as he talked to the guy on the left with the dark hair and brown eyes. He also had tattoos all over his arms. He seemed out of place with the other two guys drinking beers and laughing. She wondered what made him decide to go out for drinks with the other two guys if he wasn't a drinker himself. That had to be a bit awkward. Maybe he was just enjoying their company and having a good time. Just because you're in a bar doesn't mean you have to be drinking and or drunk to have a good time.

Suddenly, he starts laughing at something Mr. Military guy said and the taller guy smacks him on the back like he's congratulating him on something. Jasmine put on her apron and took her place behind the bar.

Cena: "Dude, I don't know what you told Chris, but he shut up real quick tonight."

CM Punk: "Well, he should watch himself. I don't have to insult his family to make a point. It makes more of an impact if you hit him with logic. He doesn't know what to do with that. It's easy to crack "Yo momma" jokes and talk about someone's past."

Randy: "I have to admit, your tactics have changed from the beginning."

CM Punk: "Not really. I've always been the type to fight with logic."

Jasmine comes over to clear the bar in front of them.

Jasmine: "Hello gentlemen. My name is Jasmine. I'll be taking over for Jessie. Can I get you anything else?"

Cena: "Can I get another beer?"

Randy: "Same here."

CM Punk: "I'm good for now."

Jasmine: "All righty. Two beers coming right up."

She smiles at Punk as she gets the drinks for Randy and Cena. Cena nudges him like "Hey she likes you." And Punk smiles back. She gives Randy and Cena their drinks.

Jasmine: "I have to ask as a bar tender. How long have you been sober?"

CM Punk: "What makes you think I'm a recovering alcoholic?"

Jasmine: "Well, you're hanging out in a bar with two friends who are obviously out for a couple of drinks. I've seen you sit here for a few minutes now and you didn't order anything when I brought their beers. I just assume."

CM Punk: "Well, this is your job. I can see where you would make an assumption like that. A guy who looks like me with all the tats had to have been a drunk at one point to get all this ink on them."

Jasmine: "Not necessarily. They don't do ink on you if you've been drinking. My brother is a tattoo artist."

CM Punk: "I have a brother who's a tattoo artist too. Where's his shop?"

Jasmine: "It's in Hollywood off Sunset. Where's your brothers shop?"

CM Punk: "His is in Chicago."

He points to the H20 Tattoo logo on his sweatshirt.

CM Punk: "That's his shop."

Jasmine: "Nice. I got another customer. I'll be back."

She goes to wait on another customer.

Cena: "Dude, at least you didn't jump down her throat for assuming you drink."

CM Punk: "She has no idea who I am or who any of us are for that matter. I'm a random dude in her bar that she's waiting on. No big deal."

Cena: "I wouldn't say a random dude. I'd say you were a potential for when she gets off her shift from the way she's flirting with you."

CM Punk: "What do you know about flirting? You've been off the market for so long."

Cena: "I'm married not stupid. I know when a woman is flirting with someone and she was flirting with you."

Randy: "Yeah. She pretty much did the once over on all 3 of us and decided you were the one that caught her eye."

CM Punk: "Wow I got chosen over Cena here. That's unusual."

Cena: "You're joking, right?"

CM Punk: "Of course I am. I'm not that insecure. I'm better then you remember?"

Cena: "Yeah. You might not want to say that around Jasmine. She might think you're full of yourself."

He finishes his beer and Jasmine comes back over to them.

Jasmine: "You all doing good over here."

Randy: "Yeah we're good for now. I'm Randy, by the way."

Jasmine: "Jasmine. It's nice to meet you."

She shakes his hand.

Cena: "I'm John."

She shakes his hand too.

CM Punk: "I'm Phil, but they call me CM Punk."

Jasmine: "CM Punk as in The Best in the World."

He gets a smile on his face.

CM Punk: "That's what the shirt says."

He takes off his hoodie and shows her the back of his shirt. She starts laughing.

Jasmine: "Dude, I knew I recognized you three. Randy Orton, John Cena and CM Punk from the WWE. You all were across the street tonight killing it in the ring."

Randy: "Thank you."

Jasmine: "You're welcome. Randy The Viper Orton in my bar with CM Punk. The same CM Punk he punted in the head and put out of commission for so long. I never thought I'd see that. I knew you were friends with Cena and Morrison. That's obvious, but I've never seen you guys hang with Punk."

CM Punk: "You realize he didn't actually take me out of the game, right? It was just a show so I could go on vacation and rest."

Jasmine: "Oh I know the WWE secrets. If you all actually hit each other the way it was portrayed you'd be bleeding and broken all over the place."

CM Punk: "There's real injury. We are real athletes. The show is just not real. We pretty much play it down. We're actually friends in real life. There a select few of us that is really assholes in real life as well as on the show."

Jasmine: "I know. I met Chris Jericho and I met Mike the Miz. Mike the Miz is a real life douche from hell and Chris is actually really cool. He is flirty as hell and married. That man is a walking contradiction."

CM Punk: "You don't have to tell me twice about him. I've hung out and watched him. I don't like him."

Jasmine: "That wasn't cool when he started talking about your family like that. There's a reason you keep your family life out of the public eye."

CM Punk: "Basically, it's nobody's business. If you're not tight with me, you don't need to know anything about my private life. Those lines may be scripted and rehearsed, but the memory it brings back is real."


End file.
